herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Jupiter
Kino Makoto ((木野 まこと, Kino Makoto, known as Lita Kino in the English adaptations) is the Sailor Senshi known as Sailor Jupiter. Her name means "Faithfulness of Wood", and her attacks are based around lightning and wood. Wood, Japanese astrology, represents strength and flexibility. Contents show 1 About 2 Forms 2.1 Sailor Jupiter2.2 Princess Jupiter 3 Transformations 4 Attacks 5 Trivia 6 Comments AboutEditShe is very tall for her age, and studies the martial arts. She is very independent, as she was orphaned at an early age and had to take care of herself. Her parents died in a plane crash, which is the reason why she is afraid of planes. She sees herself as a protector, even before she became a sailor senshi. She is also curiously vulnerable - due to her need to take care of herself, she didn't have many close friends, until Usagi Tsukino offered to sit with her. Makoto has always been a great cook which greatly impresses Usagi. When Makoto first appears she had an amazing looking lunch that she made herself and tempted Usagi to ask for a portion of it. Once Usagi made friends with her, Usagi realized that Makoto never hurt anyone and she was a wonderful friend. If her style is very feminine, she is tomboyish, but Sailor Uranus is more tomboyish like her. She transferred to Juuban (Crossroads) Junior High School after supposedly being expelled from her previous school for fighting (whether this is more truth than rumor and the exact details are never specified in the anime, but in the manga she says that the wind led her to Juuban Junior High, along with the expulsion). She still wore her old school's uniform to Juuban because the school could not issue one in her size, causing her to stand out even more. One of her quirks is that she is always obsessing over boys, who all look "just like" her old sempai (boyfriend). She also posesses a tomboyish personality, which may be one of the reasons why she was very lonesome prior to meeting the other Senshi, as boys wouldn't dare to get close to her because she simply -although unintentionally- scared them. FormsEditMakoto, AKA Sailor Jupiter, as shown in the anime. Added by SubaSailor JupiterEditSailor Jupiter as shown in the mangaEternal Sailor Jupiter as seen in the manga Added by ForeverKlaineHer sailor suit has a dark green collar, dark green skirt, sugar pink front bow, sugar pink back bow, dark green small boots, a dark green choker with a gold star, and a green-stoned tiara. She wears pink rose-shaped earrings, and a special hair tie with two green round balls on it. Princess JupiterEditDuring the Silver Millennium, she was the ruler of the planet Jupiter. She is the Sailor Senshi of Nature & Strength. She wore a green strap dress with two little green roses at the hips. The dress is very long and has a split starting from the little green rose on the left side. She has a green choker and a green ribbon with a red rose in the center in her hair. She dwelt in castle lo and wore a green gown. TransformationsEdit■Jupiter Power , Make Up!: Using her Transformation Pen (in the Live Action, her bracelet), Makoto transforms into Sailor Jupiter. ■Jupiter Star Power, Make Up: Using her Star Powr Stick, Makoto transforms into Sailor Jupiter. ■Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up: Using her planetary powers granted by Neo Queen Serenity, Makotot transforms into Sailor Jupiter. ■Jupiter Crystal Power:, Make Up: Using her Jupiter Crystal (manga)/Crystal Change Rod (anime), Makoto transforms into Super Sailor Jupiter. AttacksEdit■Flower Hurricane: Sailor Jupiter created flurries of flower blossoms that she used to blind or agitate her enemy. ■Jupiter Thunderbolt: Sailor Jupiter's attack in the reprint manga, similar in appearance to Supreme Thunder. ■Supreme Thunder: She sends bolts of electricity that were collected by her tiara. (Jupiter Thunder Crash in the dub) ■Supreme Thunder Dragon: A more powerful version of Supreme Thunder, which was in the shape of a dragon. ■Sparkling Wide Pressure: A ball of electricity was thrown from her hands. ■Jupiter Coconut Cyclone: A blast of energy that Sailor Jupiter fired from her hand as wind swirled around her. ■Super Supreme Thunder: An even more powerful version of Supreme Thunder. ■Jupiter Oak Evolution: To perform this attack, Sailor Jupiter spun around and sent leaf-shaped blasts of energy at her target. TriviaEdit■The source of Makoto's income has been a debate amongst fans for awhile. Even though she was only 14-15 years old in the anime series, it was never explicitly stated how she was able to support herself, though a popular fan theory is that she lived on an inheritance left by her parents. ■The extra long skirt of her previous school's uniform worn during her junior high period, together with the style of her shoes, was a symbol of delinquent or gangster school girls at the time. However, this costume was not reproduced in the live-action series, probably because times had changed and ultra-micro skirts were the standard of kogyaru, and it was inappropriate for the show's target audience of small children. ■In the live-action series, Makoto was stated to have a great dislike of potatoes. Makoto/Sailor Jupiter in PGSM Added by ForeverKlaine■Makoto's membership number in the Three Lights Fan Club was 1606. ■Makoto's first name is pronounced the same as the words meaning "sincere" (誠) and "truth" (真). Originally, it was "Mamoru," meaning "to guard/protect." ■Her full name is a pun on a phrase meaning "faithfulness of wood" (木の誠). ■Jokes about Makoto's "talent" are often made by fans. This is a reference to DiC's dub episode 50, "Mirror, Mirror on the Wall" (episode 56, "Steal Mamoru's Kiss! An's Snow White Strategy"), where Lita said she should play the part of Snow White because she had more "talent," at the same time as her breasts were shown prominently on the screen. In the original, Makoto said outright that she should get the part because she had the biggest breasts. ■Amongst the Inner Senshi, Makoto/Sailor Jupiter was the strongest physical fighter (while Usagi/Sailor Moon would be the strongest in terms of magical power). However, in episode 96 during the S season, she and Haruka/Sailor Uranus engaged in a scuffle which indicated that Haruka was even stronger. ■However, Haruka's wrist was injured by a blow from Makoto, and she noted that Makoto was perhaps an equal match. ■Jupiter, her guardian planet, is the largest planet in the Solar System. This cloud cloaked giant is also notable for its turbulent weather (e.g. huge storms, lightning, etc.). ■During the planning stages of Fore-running series Codename: Sailor V, Makoto was to appear in it called Mamoru Chino, who was strong, like her sailor counterpart, but was the leader of a girl-gang and was a Smoker. ■A long running gag in the series is that Makoto finds every boy she meets to look like "the Class-mate who broke her heart" in the manga and the original japanese version of the anime, he remai 2 of 5Add photo..ns un-named, however in the english dub, she refers to him as Freddy. ■In the end of the PGSM Special Act, Makoto gets engaged to Motoki. Category:Living Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animated Heroes